Spiral Into Darkness
by Minn97012
Summary: The story of a young boy named Kirk, swept into a fantasy world. He finds that while the two worlds are different in many ways, they are alike in others. All characters are based off of people in my life. Please review :)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Many stories start in amazing vistas, or arid badlands, or floating over the ocean. Mine just starts after a hard day at school, with a concert afterwards.

"Kirk!" Uggggh, my dad's shouting at me to get to bed…

"I'm going already!" I yell back at him. I climb into bed, grab my book, and prepare to read myself to sleep.

"Kirk, you've been up almost all night already, lights out!" my dad calls from the hallway.

"Fine, dad!" I yell back. My dad's actually a good sort, he's just tired too. Normally he lets me stay up for hours and hours unlike my mum. I'm probably closer to him rather than my mum, seeing as me and my dad have the same name. Laurel's my mum. I also have two sisters and a brother. Rene and John can be annoying, but Marie is just adorable.

I slam my book on my bedside table, flick my light switch and plunge the room into near-total darkness. The only lights are my alarm clock on my bedside table, and the crack of light under my door from the hallway.

I settle into a comfortable position and try to get to sleep. My head soon floats into a pleasant haze where I am a knight, fighting against horrific monsters, defeating them, rescuing my stunningly gorgeous female companion, and defeating the main bad guy, the going home for my well-deserved rest. Then I realize my bed is tipping. I'm falling, falling, falling into a whirlpool of darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Silithus

WHAM! I hit something hard and dusty. _Ah I've fallen off my bed. _I think. Pain is shooting through my body, which doesn't normally happen. I open my eyes. A whirling storm of sand surrounds me.

"Ahhhhh!" I scream as I sit bolt upright, ignoring my pain. I immediately regret sitting up, as the sand begins to choke me. I lie down again, hoping that the storm will abate so I can see where I am.

As the storm dies down, I slowly get up. There's sand as far as I can see. Except for a lone mountain, rising up out of the middle of the desert. The setting seems familiar, but I can't place it. _I guess I'll set off for that mountain._ I start walking, trying to ignore the glaring sun. Then an idea hits me. _I'm an adult._ I have the height, my hair hits my shoulders, and boy, my shoulders are huge. _Wow._ I have to try out my speed. I start running. _Hell, I'm fast!_ _I'm not even sprinting!_ I start sprinting. My destination becomes somewhat clearer.

Then I stop dead. A hissing is coming up from somewhere in front of me. I cautiously sneak up to the first rock I come to, and peer around it.

A scorpion the size of my brother is there, fighting a woman, a woman wielding two axes. The scorpion makes a lunge towards her, the stinger whipping towards her head. _NO! _I think, thinking the stinger will kill her.

But she calmly steps back swinging her right-hand axe up and slicing the stinger off. She then follows through, bringing her other axe down on the scorpion's head, braining it. As its death throes subside, she quickly picks up the stinger and tosses it in her backpack. I decide to follow her, as closely as possible. She strips off her helm and my heart stops. _Emily. _My girlfriend back home. Either her or her doppelganger. I still don't know where on earth I am, so I decide to still just follow her. I follow her for several hours, watching her chop her way through scorpions and giant worms. I see a dagger in the belly of one of the worms, but she doesn't seem to notice it, so as she walks off in search of a new target, I run in and grab it. _Ok, I'm armed now._ I've watched her kill so many of these things I reckon I could take one myself. Mind you, I don't have two axes like her. Then, as we reach the base of the mountain, she stops. She turns around, looks around and says, "Right, you can come out now. You've been following me for an hour, it's time to stop."

I step cautiously out from behind a rock, and walk towards her. She assumes a fighting stance, so I throw my hands up in the air. She starts sprinting towards me.

_Oh hell, _I think. I throw my dagger to the ground. She stops a couple of feet in front of me, one of her axes extended to my neck.

"Who are you and why were you following me?" she asks.

As I finish realizing I'm not going to die this instant, I reply, "I don't know where I am, I don't know who you are but you're the first thing I've seen that isn't a scorpion, a worm, or sand."

She looks at me, quizzically, as if I'm an idiot. "Anybody should be able to realize where we are. Silithus is the only desert in all of Azeroth with purple sand."

_Silithus. _That's why I recognize my surroundings. Warcraft. My favourite game of the century. That's where I am. She seems amused by my stupefaction.

"Well? Who are you?" she asks, her earlier hostility all but gone.

"My name is Kirk." I reply. Her face goes dead white, and her eyes leak tears.

"No, no, Kirk is dead! KIRK IS DEAD!" she screams at me. _What the hell? _Her face turned to tears at my name, and how am I dead?

"It's ok!" I try, "I'm not the same Kirk that you knew." It seems to calm her down a bit, so I go on. "Is your name by chance Emily?"

She bursts into tears again. _Damn it!_ Maybe I should just avoid questions about who she is and how she looks like Emily. But I do get an answer. "Yes," she replies through the tears, "I'm Emily."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Emily

_No way._ I swear I have a mini heart-attack as she says her name. Her voice is just as I imagined it would be as an adult. She's just as beautiful. She _is_ Emily. Maybe Warcraft is a real universe, parallel to our own.

"Come on," she says, shaking her tears away. "Let's get you to Cenarion Point." I grab my dagger, and we set off towards the mountain in the middle of the desert. As we arrive, I prepare myself for the sight of night elves, dranei, orcs, tauren, trolls, dwarves, anything. It doesn't work. I'm still blown away by their sheer size. I swear the shortest night elf there is seven foot. The tauren are _massive_. The trolls are… Well, I don't think I need to go on.

"Moran! Another one for outfitting." Emily yells into the forge.

I never thought anything could be so big. This man must be a dranei. Yep, complete with tentacles.

"So, little one… Emily, what's his name?" the big man rumbles.

Emily's eyes misted again. "His name is Kirk, Moran. I've found him."

Moran stares at me, open-mouthed. "It cannot be… It is! Hah!" The blacksmith lets out a bark of triumph. "So my young rogue, a pair of daggers, some leather-worked armour, and a set of throwing knives? Or would you prefer a different combination this time?" This time? What's he talking about, 'This time'?

"I'll go with what you said, thanks." I somehow push out.

"Very good, Master Kirk. Emily will you be paying for him, or is he the same as always?" Moran gave a questioning look to Emily.

"I'll pay, Moran." She stood on tiptoes, and whispered in his ear. My face flushed with humiliation. _I _hate _not knowing what's going on._ Moran looks at Emily gravely.

"Very well. Come with me, Master Kirk, and we shall outfit you!" he thundered as he stomped off to the back of the forge. I looked at Emily.

"Go on!" she said, seemingly ignoring the fact that Moran was still a total stranger to me. "Oh right. Moran never does things by halves. We did some adventuring some time back, so I know we can trust him."

This gave me _some _relief. I wandered over to where Moran was waiting, near a block with a heap of knives stuck in it. He wandered the eye of a master over the block, picked one out and handed it to me.

"Try this one," he said, pointing at a target dummy.

"What do I do, throw it?" I ask.

"If you like." he says.

_Damnit! Ok, let's try throwing this thing._ I hurl the dagger, and watch its glittering blade arc over the intervening space, to land _straight between the dummy's eyes._

Moran gave a laugh of approval. "Haha! I can see that it's coming back to you."

"Excuse me, Mister Moran, but what's coming back to me exactly?" I ask of him.

Moran looked taken aback. "Kirk, there's no need to call me 'Mister', I'm just Moran to you. And as for what is coming back, I mean your skill, boy, your skill. You may have forgotten, but you, Emily, Murray, David, Tigerlily and I, we did some adventuring a while back. Scaled Blackrock Mountain, delved into Ahn'Quiraj, that sort of thing. Me and Emily in the front, tearing our foes to pieces with axe and hammer, you, skulking around cutting throats, David turning our enemies into pincushions, Murray blasting them to pieces, and Tigerlily there to make sure we never died. Oh and Jess, ripping throats, but she belonged to David." He looked into my eyes. "You don't remember any?"

I shook my head sadly. He sighed, a deep, long, drawn out breath. "Hmm. Try out some of the other daggers, see if they work as well as that one. I need to talk to Emily." And with that he moved off, back towards where Emily was waiting.

_Me try them out? _Argh, I may as well. I pull one out at random and try the throw again. The blade arcs over beautifully, just as it had before, and wings half a foot wide. _Hmm, not that one…_ I pull out one of the longer ones. I flick it at the target. _Whoosh! _Right between the… arm and side. _Nope, not that one either._ I notice one sitting on the table. A long thin poniard sort of thing. I pick it up. It feels like the first one. I throw it. It hits the target, dead centre in its left eye. _Ok, I think I have my two. _I pick them out of the targets head, watching them as I do. The first one is a little difficult to pull out, as expected, but the second comes out so easily I stagger backwards. _I reckon it's enchanted. _I find the appropriate sheaths for them on a table nearby, and walk over to Moran and Emily.

I find them deep in conversation, talking about something. I catch the last few words from Emily; "…have to find the others."


End file.
